The Transformation
by caitlin7925
Summary: A short story about bella's transformation into the vampire world.


**The Transformation**

_This is a short story I wrote that continues on from Stephanie Meyer's series twilight. I do not own any characters etc. and if I did have possession of any of the vampires mentioned in her books I would not be wasting my internal life writing. :)_

_Also this is not what I think will happen and I would be kind of disappointed in Stephanie's imagination if this is what happened. Yeah just enjoy comment if you think I should continue or give me any criticism._

Edward was still beaming, I had never seen him so happy and all it took was for me to finally choke out two words 'I do.' He must have been worried; Alice would have surely 'seen' me escaping from the church in at least a hundred different ways during the last week. Alice had also saved me from several embarrassing trip-ups by pointing out the places I would need to be especially careful.

Now we were in a remote forest cabin covered in roses and lit only by a thousand candles I would bet my new car Alice had something to do with the decorating. Edward had promised a secluded honeymoon because I needed to be far away from human contact. Because it was now his turn to fulfill his side of the deal.

Immortality.

"I love you" I murmured under my breath so quiet no human could hear it.

"I love you more" he whispered loud enough for my mortal ears.

He lent down and kissed me full on lips, he cold hard lips pressed against mine rougher than usually. But I wasn't complaining. "Are you ready?" He asked.

I just nodded smiling, too high on the morphine -Edward had forced Carlisle into giving me- to do much else.

It wasn't so much different from any other kiss, only I could feel the intensity as Edward gave into his "selfish desires" and my own wants. His cool lips began moving down my jaw line towards my neck and his granite fingers traced the contours of my face. It was a pleasant kind of pain when his frozen razor blade teeth pierced the skin above my collar bone. A tingling sensation touched my skin as the venom was injected. My life was about to change forever.

Then fire began.

This pain, unlike the one Edward endured to protect me from Jane was not emotional. It was physical and eventually my mind could block it out. It was always still there but in time I was able to think of other things. Mostly I thought of Edward – whose icy hand had not left mine since it began- but my mind wandered dream-like through memories and unanswerable questions. Like what I would be like when it was over.

"I'm here for you darling" Edward whispered in response to a cry of pain I didn't realize I had made. It reminded me of a story Emmett once told me, long before Edward had accepted to change me. The story of his transformation and how hell really isn't so bad when you get to keep an angel with you. I definitely agreed.

I tried to smile at Edward but pain distorted my face into more of a grimace. He smiled my favorite crooked smile at me, but it didn't touch his eyes. I knew he hated to see me in pain, but there was no way he would leave. Hating to see the pain my pain was causing him I closed my eyes let my mind wander.

Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. The name I had tried so hard to block for the past few weeks, the name that had been tormenting me, the face of the boy who had appeared every night in my nightmares for several weeks and the russet wolf that was running away from his family, friends, life and duties because I couldn't love him enough.

I desperately wished that somehow as mortal enemies we could rekindle our friendship. It would take time, mostly for me to control myself. But hadn't Seth and Edward shown it could be possible?

No, I knew it wasn't possible. Seeing me changed would shatter his already broken heart. He wouldn't come back, not while I was here.

I opened my eyes again I'd rather the physical pain that that of my thoughts.

Edward was looking at the expensive watch on his wrist. "Shouldn't be long now Bella, love."

This news lifted my spirits and I pushed thoughts of Jacob to the back of my mind ready to release them in my next nightmare.

Wait, I would never dream again. No more waking to my own screams. Everything I'd ever known and been was changed. I guess with the thought of unbearable pain I kind of forgot to think about the after part.

The fire disappeared from my body, but the burning sensation in my throat intensified. I reached up to touch it but I smacked myself in the face. I didn't realize how fast -or hard- I was. Even vampire super powers couldn't out weigh my klutziness.

It took me a moment to realize Edward was on the other side of the room talking into his phone. He was talking fast, unaware I was conscious. I should have been able to hear what he was saying but the words were still fast and hard to understand. Maybe Vampire senses took awhile to develop? That being true I might have a chance at grace after all.

I did manage to catch a few words; I'd had a lot of practice.

Something about Jacob, the pack and an event it didn't know about. He looked up and noticed me, a glimmer of a smile spread across his face. "Well she's up now." He said into the receiver He was obviously pleased by this, but by the jeering tone of his voice, I could tell whoever he was speaking to was not.


End file.
